masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Scum and Villainy
You have followed a lead to the compound of Illo Nazario, a turian arm smuggler known for past dealings with batarians. After you cleared most of the compound, Miranda called in a warning: A squad of batarian terrorists are coming in. Get through the compound, watch for a batarian ambush, and confront Illo Nazario. Number of Combat Zone : 8 Walkthrough After the short cinematic depicting your arrival on Tortuga, you will meet you salarian information broker, Ish. He informs Jacob the whereabouts and the activities of the turian businessman Illo Nazario. He gives to Jacob the access code in order to enter the backdoor of Illo's settlement. Ish will warn Jacob that Nazario has enough thugs to take on an army. After this brief discussion, Miranda contacts Jacob to give her thought about Ish and to warm that Illo's army is a fact. When Jacob enters Illo's territory, he is welcomed by several turians supported by Turian Elite. You will have to eliminate them during three combat zones. Combat Zone 1 Combat Zone 3 Combat Zone 2 When the third zone has been cleaned, Miranda contact you via the radio. She says that something is coming due to some interresting chatter coming from deeper within the Tortuga settlement. She promises to keep Jacob inform of futher development. When the short discussion is over, Jacob enters in new combat zones in order to reach the turian's arm smuggler, Illo Nazario. There he faces more turians and elite turians during two zones. Combat Zone 4 Combat Zone 5 After those fights, Miranda's hologram appears again to warm Taylor about the arrival of lots of batarians coming from the settlement. Jacob and Miranda will then understand that Ish set them up when four turians bodyguards attack Jacob. Combat Zone 6 When they are eliminated, Jacob meets the batarian leader who is not surprises to see Jacob after he discovers the turian's corpses. He does not want the confrontation with Jacob as he is only there to speak with Nazario. He wants to remind him who he is dealing with. Jacob can finally convince the batarians to leave the settlement. Miranda is glad to hear that the situation is dealt with and warm Jacob about the remaining turian’s bodyguards that Jacob will have to fight during the two last combat zones of the mission. Combat Zone 7 Combat Zone 8 When all bodyguards have been eliminated, Illo finally surrenders. He informs Jacob that he ended his relationship with the batarians when he figured out what they were really planning to do. In retaliation, the batarians infected him with a deadly virus. Jacob agreed to help him in exchange of more information about terrorist’s plan. He picks then everybody aboard his shuttle and end the mission on Tortuga. The completion of this mission will upgrade your heavy weapon attack. Enemies *Turian *Turian Elite Trivia *The title may be a reference to the scene outside Mos Eisley in the original Star Wars movie in which Ben Kenobi describes the town to Luke saying "You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." Category:Mass Effect Galaxy Category:Missions